Survival Island: Humble Beginnings
by Cup Of Java
Summary: Aurelia and Jordan have been lifelong friends for years, but now after a plane crash, they are stuck on an island. They befriend two others named Candice and Benjamin. They soon realize they aren't alone on the island. Will they survive the onslaught of Herobrine? Or will they fail? CaptainSparklez X Aureylian
1. Chapter 1

**Survival Island**

_A Story Based On Minecraft. Inspired by LeonidasCraft's TCC: New Beginnings._

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Minecraft. Minecraft is © of Mojang Specifications.

Copyright Policy: The characters and plot of this story are the author's own intellectual content. All Rights Reserved © 2014.

Part 1:

_I sat next to my best friend for life, Aurelia in our plane to London. The flight was going smoothly and everyone on the plane was joyous. The flight attendants were about to serve breakfast when we hit rough air. The plane rattled and there were crashes all around as breakfast carts were thrown off the ground for a split second and came crashing down._

"_This is your pilot speaking, it appears we have hit an area of turbulent air, please stay in your seats with your seatbelts on." said the pilot._

_The bumpiness got worse, and there was a large metallic creaking noise, before a snap and a huge bang. We looked out the windows to see what had happened. To our horror we saw that one of the engines of the plane had fallen off and hit the tail of the plane. There was a fire on the outside of the plane dangerously close to the fuel supply._

_Suddenly we heard another snap and a second huge bang as the second engine hit the other side of the tail. A flight attendant ran past us towards the cockpit of the plane. We heard loud voices and then the pilot spoke again._

"_This is your pilot speaking, it appears that the engines have, er__m__… fallen off… we will try to-"_

_Suddenly we saw a bright flash outside the window and realized the fuel tank had ignited. In seconds we heard a deafening bang and a blinding white light as the plane was torn to pieces. The explosion had separated the back half of the plane from the front._

_I held on to Aurelia as tight as I could in those last few moments of consciousness. There was a second bright flash as the front of the plane was blown to smithereens by the reserve fuel which had now ignited and exploded. Then there was a sense of falling followed by the world going dark..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

POV: Jordan

I woke up to see that I was on a sandy beach. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds and the waves licked at my heels. I got up and looked around. I appeared to be on an island with a thick jungle on it. I looked over at the shore and saw large amounts of twisted metal.

Confused, I looked at one of the pieces. It said "Delta Plane 3428" I suddenly remembered about the plane and the events that happened before. I also realized something more important than how I got here. I remembered Aurelia.

I walked down the shore overturning all the pieces of scrap metal looking for life.

Just when I had just about given up I heard a metallic clank. Then a voice said:

"Someone please get this thing off me!"

"Aurelia, is that you?" I asked, getting hopeful.

"Jordan?" said the voice.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" I said.

"Me too, but can you get this thing off me now?"

I overturned the piece of metal and sure enough there was Aurelia. I extended my hand to her, and she took it. I helped her up and smiled.

"Ugg… what happened," she said disorientedly. I explained the events that had happened before to her.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"Do you think there is any other survivors?"

"Not from what I can tell…"

"Then who's that?" she said pointing to a man who was watching us. He had a blue shirt and jeans. His clothes looked ragged as if he had been here a long time. However, something about him was disconcerting. That's when I noticed he had glowing white eyes, and now pupils.

We began to run towards him. He ran away, but not before dropping something behind him. When we got to where he was standing, there was no trace of him except for the book on the ground. Aurelia picked up the book and read it aloud:

"_Hello, my name is Candice. I was trapped in that book by that wretch when I found him here one day. He trapped me in here and made sure that __**I would never touch water**__. I believe that is how you can free me from the book. If you do, I will help you out and give you advice about how to survive here. Deal?"_

"Do you think we should trust it?" I asked.

"Nothing to lose I guess," said Aurelia, handing me the book.

I placed the book in the water and stepped back. The sky began to grow dark, and thunder roared in the distance. The water turned black with ink and a cloud of mist shrouded the book. Suddenly the sky returned to being blue, the water turned back to normal and the mist slowly settled. Standing in place of the book stood a girl, with brunette hair and hazel eyes in a white dress.

She smiled at me and said: "Thank you."

"No problem," I said blushing, Aurelia glared at me.

"Who was that man?" asked Aurelia.

"I don't know his name. One day he showed up on this island, and I was the first. He trapped me in that book and wouldn't let me go, no matter what."

"Sounds rough," said Aurelia.

"Anyways, shouldn't we get to surviving?" said Candice, "So Jordan, go punch one

of those trees."

"W-What?"

"Punch a tree."

I walked over to a nearby jungle tree. I prepared to feel pain, but when I hit it, the tree cracked. I hit it several more times before the trunk broke. The whole tree turned into miniature versions of the wood.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You see, this world is a part of both reality and fiction, it obeys some laws of the

real world, but other completely different ones as well. That being said, put a miniature wood on the ground."

When I did this, to my surprise 4 miniature wooden planks popped back at me.

"Now, place those 4 in a square." As I did so out popped a miniature table. I then placed it on the ground. Instead of sitting there it expanded to full size.

"Here take this book," said Candice giving me a book, "It contains all the things you can make with that table."

We decided to expand our productivity. I was to go and find a location for our house. Aurelia was to gather more materials and Candice was to get some food and other supplies.

I ventured through the jungle. It was so thick and the vines didn't help at all.

Suddenly I heard a thump nearby and a voice:

"Aw shoot, where did I drop it?"

I saw an iron sword on the ground and froze. I stood as still as possible and tried to blend in. From where I was standing you'd have to be blind not to see me. I saw a boy walk over to the sword and pick it up.

"Here it is!" he said. Then he looked up and saw me. He jumped up and dropped the sword. "Hey buddy, don't scare me like that!" Once he calmed down, he said

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Jordan, you?"

"I'm Benjamin. Nice to meet ya!" he said extending his hand for a handshake. I

shook his hand.

"So how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Plane crash, you?"

"Same!"

"That's strange…"

"Come on I need to show you my friends."

We trekked back through the forest, back to the table where Candice and Aurelia waited for us. Candice scowled at the sight of him.

"Who's that?" asked Aurelia.

"Benjamin," Candice said coldly.

"Hi Candice…" said Benjamin awkwardly.

"You know each other?" asked Aurelia.

"Sadly," said Candice glaring at Benjamin.

"Anyways, we're stuck here and were wondering if you could offer us some shelter for the night," I asked.

"We already made our own beds, didn't we Candice?" said Aurelia.

"Yes," said Candice still glaring at Benjamin.

"Sure," said Benjamin, "Follow me."

We followed him through the jungle to the base of a tree. He began to climb the tree, and we all followed him. While we we're climbing we could make out the outline of house on top of the tree. Suddenly Candice screamed. She began to fall back towards the Earth. Benjamin caught her before she could fall any further.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm Fine," she said coldly.

When I reached the top of the tree I saw a trapdoor. I opened it and was amazed by what I saw. It was a whole network of buildings on the top of trees. They were all interconnected by bridges. This seemed to be the center of the architecture.

"Wow!" said Aurelia as she too climbed through the trapdoor. Candice came through the trapdoor and looked around.

"I'll admit you've done some work after the last time."

"Thanks!" said Benjamin as he climbed through the trapdoor.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you," Candice said, running off.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't wish to talk about that." said Benjamin, "Let's get you guys set up."

We followed him over to a building on an adjacent tree. It was barren except for a couple of torches and a window. He set down our beds and left us to go to sleep. We proceeded to go to sleep. After we drifted off, we were unaware Candice came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

POV: Candice (1 year prior)

_I was strolling down the shore enjoying the view of the island. I looked around and saw a small house on top of a tree. 'That looks cute' I thought and decided to try and find it. After an hour or so of climbing up the wrong trees, I was certain that I had found the right tree._

_I climbed up to the top, and went through the trapdoor at the top. It was a nice and cozy little house. A boy stood over his work table and was building something. I knocked on the wood at the center of the house. He jumped up and looked around._

"_Hello!" I said._

"_Wh-who are you?" he stuttered._

"_I'm Candice, what's your name?" I asked extending my hand._

"_I-I'm Benjamin," he said, shaking my hand awkwardly._

"_It's a nice house you got, how long did it take you to build it?"_

"_I-I't took me a f-few days."_

"_Well, it's starting to get dark out, I'll be leaving," I said noticing the sun's position through the window. I exited without a word and walked back to my little house in the valley on the other side of the island._

_I was restless that night thinking 'Finally there is someone else here that I can talk to.' I thought myself to sleep that night with happy dreams the rest of the night._

_The next day, no matter what I did, I always seemed to gravitate towards that little house on the tree. Finally I couldn't hold myself back and walked over to the tree and climbed it._

_This time when I got up there, instead of knocking, I tapped him on the shoulder. To my surprise he immediately shouted and slashed at me with a sword. I fell back to the floor in pain. He immediately realized what he had done. I began to cry._

"_I'm sorry!" he cried running to help me._

_I rolled over and down the trapdoor holding on to a vine, not caring about the rub burns I was getting all over my hands. There was too much pain physically and in my heart. When I got to the ground I ran as fast as I could to my house._

_I treated my wound and lay down on my bed. That night I cried myself to sleep…_

POV: Aurelia

I was awoken to the sound of sobbing. I looked around to see who it could possibly be. I saw Candice sitting in the corner, she looked like a mess. Her hair was all messed up, she had bags under her eyes, and her dress was soaked in presumably her own tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"H-h-he hurt me… and didn't even acknowledge t-that he did it," she sobbed.

"Tell me what happened," I said and she told me the story of what happened

between her and Benjamin. After that she broke down, and just sat there sobbing. Jordan woke up from all the commotion and walked over to me.

"What happened?" he asked. So I explained what had happened to him.

"Hold on," he said and walked out. I put my arm around Candice, it was all I could really do. Several minutes later, Jordan came back with Benjamin behind him. Benjamin sat down beside Candice.

"Candice, I'm sorry," he said.

"Why would you hurt me in the first place?" she asked.

"I was startled and thought someone was trying to kill me."

"So you immediately slashed with a sword, not looking to see who it was?"

"Back then I would have, but now it's different."

Candice began to run away but Benjamin held her back.

"Listen, I want to tell you something. Ever since that day I regretted what I did to you. To make it up to you, I made something for you." he said holding out a small box. She looked up at him.

"Open it," he said. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a blue sapphire. She smiled at him and hugged him. They stood like that for a little while. Then she put it on.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" asked Jordan. We all laughed and walked over to the central tree to have breakfast. Benjamin prepared a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast for all of us. I watched as Jordan piled his plate up high with everything he could get his hands on. He then proceeded to stuff it all in his mouth.

"You're disgusting sometimes Jordan!" I exclaimed. He laughed at me and opened his mouth.

"Ew!" I said.

"Ha!" he laughed. I punched him in the arm. He punched me back.

While we were conversing about his _gluttony _Candice and Benjamin were discussing plans for the day, and after breakfast they deployed their plan.

"Jordan, Aurelia, and I will go mining for resources, and Benjamin will stay here and construct our rooms," said Candice.

Little did we know, going mining would be a life-changing decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

POV: Candice

We left the tree and searched the island, I led them over to the valley on the other side of the island. When we got there we found a cave immediately, we took the pickaxes Aurelia made on the first day and went in.

We found a huge amount of coal, but nothing much of use because we were not deep enough in the ground to find anything valuable like gold or iron. Suddenly I heard Aurelia scream as the area of the cave she was in collapsed. Jordan and I ran to the ledge of what we thought was safe ground. It buckled under our weight and we slid down the steep slope riding the tumbling rock.

When we had gotten to the bottom we noticed that there was a couple of branches off the cave. We walked through the one to our far left. It had some iron which was very useful, it lead to a room full of lava which was a dead end. The next few had some more iron and all ended with a dead end.

Finally when we chose the one on the far right we came to a thin pathway surrounded on both sides with lava. At the end of the pathway was a door. Curious, we carefully walked over and opened the door. Once we were all in it closed and clicked shut.

"Uh-oh…" I said.

"This is strange, look there are three chests!" said Aurelia. We each chose one and took whatever was inside. Jordan got a golden apple, Aurelia got a piece of bread, and I got a button.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. We were completely trapped. The door wouldn't open or even break. Jordan began breaking a hole in the wall. Instead of seeing a stone wall, we saw another hallway. We walked down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was yet another door. We stepped in and were faced with another hallway. This time at the end there was a door marked exit.

When we made it halfway we were surrounded by horrid mobs. I grabbed my sword and began slaying the zombies behind us. In a few precise moves, 5 lay slain at my feet. I was turning to focus on the new group that had just appeared by the door when I felt a pain in my shoulder and the world went black.

POV: Aurelia

I saw Candice go down from an arrow shot by a skeleton. Jordan was hit next by a stray arrow and fell to the ground near my feet. I placed stone in front of us to act as a barricade from the arrows that were now whizzing by our heads. Jordan weakly handed me the apple and faintly said: "You'll need it." before he passed out.

I looked around, my leg was probably broken and I ached everywhere. I took a bite of the apple and immediately stood back up. I felt my bones mend and I felt like I was invincible. The skeleton shot me with an arrow but it bounced right off me.

I hit it with my sword and it shattered into pieces. I turned around to see the zombies heading for Candice and Jordan. I ran and stood in front of them. I stood my ground as zombie after zombie fell. I quickly grabbed Jordan and Candice, one in each hand. I opened the door and slammed it shut hoping they wouldn't be able to get in.

There was a sign instructing me to put the button on a designated area to activate the teleporter. I rummaged through Candice's supply looking for the button. Suddenly I heard a loud crash as a zombie tried to bash in the door. I found the button just in time and placed it where the sign said and pressed it. There was a blinding flash of white light and the there was a feeling of weightlessness. Then we were all on the beach we had started on.

I cut the rest of the apple in half and fed one half to Candice and the other to Jordan. They both jumped up immediately and smiled at me.

"You did it!" said Candice excited.

Jordan had no words for me. Instead he perked up and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and turned bright red. There was no way he just did that. Candice giggled at us. Ignoring it I said: "Shouldn't we be heading back now?"

We walked through the thick jungle and to the tree. We climbed it and reached the top. When we entered through the trapdoor we saw Benjamin walking over to us.

"Hey guys come look at this!" he said.

We followed him up a staircase I was pretty sure wasn't there before. The room was diamond shaped. In two corners were work tables, furnaces, chests, and other utilities. In the other two corners were two beds side by side.

"It looks amazing!" said Candice.

"Thanks," said Benjamin.

After everyone decided which bed they were going to take Jordan said: "Hey

anyone else starving after that crazy mining trip today?"

"I am," said Candice.

"So am I," said Benjamin, "What about you Aurelia?"

"Oh, uh sure."

Benjamin prepared a dinner of carrots, baked potatoes and steak. We all told Benjamin about the strange series of rooms that we found underground. After a while of thinking he said: "Maybe someone wanted to make a secret base down there?"

After dinner we walked to our new beds and went to sleep. I had trouble going to sleep because of a question I had: "_Should Jordan and I be more than just friends?"_ I lingered upon that question for most of the night before peacefully drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

POV: Jordan

I woke up before everyone else that morning. I took a peek out the window and saw the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. I nudged Candice awake. She looked at me annoyed.

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"It's snowing!"

"So?"

"It's snowing but yesterday wasn't even a trace of cold!"

"This world is between reality and fiction, it's seasons pass by quicker than usual.

Now stop bothering me!" and with that she dove under her covers again.

I decided to explore the rest of the network. I started with the center. I found a door that lead into the kitchen where I assumed Benjamin made our meals. I then walked by the table we ate at. I went to the west. The first building was the one we had slept at on the first night. I looked at the room. Once again it was barren.

I then walked to the south. The building I came across seemed to be a wheat farm. I noticed the crops were almost done growing. I walked to the east and found a building full of pigs, sheep, and cows running around.

The next building I came across was a chicken coup. The chickens all looked at me. I closed the door and walked north. I found a room filled with chests. I decided not to take anything.

The next building I came across was a large empty room. I saw a sign that said: "_Room is in a state of disorder, please do not go in."_ I peered in and saw as the sign said items scattered all over the place.

I proceeded west and saw two more empty rooms. I took a south and came back to the first room. I walked back upstairs and saw that everyone except Candice was awake. I decided to pay her back for her attitude this morning. I walked into the kitchen where Benjamin was cooking.

"Hey, I see you were exploring?"

"Yes, and could I have a bucket?"

"Sure in the corner over there." he said pointing to a small iron bucket. I took the bucket and climbed down the tree. I gathered some snow and filled the bucket with it. It was time for payback.

I climbed back up and put the bucket on the still warm furnace. It was just enough to make it melt, but didn't make it warm. I carried it upstairs. I carefully tiptoed over to Candice's bed and poured it all over the bed.

She shot up and looked to see who did it. When she saw me she tried to tackle me but missed. I ran downstairs and ran across the bridges. She gathered up the snow on the bridges into snowballs and threw them at me. Each one hitting it's mark. Soon I couldn't see and tripped. I heard her catch up to me and she pummeled me.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"You better be!" she said.

As we walked back to the central tree she began to ask me questions.

"So are you two official?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, you and Aurelia?"

I blushed and said, "N-n-no."

Before she could ask any more embarrassing questions we reached tree.

"Let me guess, ice water?" asked Aurelia.

"Yep," said Candice.

I dived into my breakfast eating up all that was on my plate. We discussed what to do for the day. The others suggested boring tasks like building, or mining. I finally suggested that we relax and play in the snow. Everyone agreed with that.

We began creating forts to hide behind. Once we we're all ready we began the battle. I hid behind the fort as Benjamin and Candice threw snowballs over our heads. We both made two snowballs and jumped out instantly getting Candice out. Benjamin managed to hit me with a snowball and I was out. Aurelia grabbed a snowball and threw it at Benjamin. She hit her mark and won the game.

After this we made a snowman and generally had fun. We ate our dinner and turned in for the night. That night I saw out the window the same man from the first day. I paid no attention to him. That was the mistake that would forever change my life. I regret it to this day.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2:

POV: Aurelia

_I woke up to the sensation of being carried. I suddenly realized I was being carried away. I screamed. It was the man from the first day. I thrashed and kicked in his arms. Jordan, Benjamin and Candice got up. They all ran to find a weapon. Jordan came first swinging at the man's head with a stone sword._

_The man grabbed the sword with his hand and snapped it in two. Jordan, unphased, drew back his fist and tried to hit the man. He grabbed his arm and picked up Jordan. He threw him across the room into the wall. He slid down unconscious._

_Benjamin tried to shoot the man with an arrow. He merely grabbed it out of the year and threw it back with enough force that it actually punctured his shoulder. The man lifted Benjamin up with his powers and threw him across the room like Jordan._

_The man now ran and jumped down the trapdoor. Candice came running after us and she threw a shiny battle axe. It hit the man square in the chest. He winced in pain and stumbled to the ground._

_Candice ran as fast as she could towards the axe and grabbed it. She bashed the man in the arm before he grabbed the axe out of her hands and tossed it into the ocean. She ran away as fast as she could back to the tree, as he carried me away._

_He took me to the other side of the island to the volcano on the other side of the island. He climbed it easily and quickly. He pressed a hidden button on the wall and took me through a tunnel into the volcano._

_He took me to a chair where he strapped me in. I looked at the vials nearby and the strange tools he had. I looked around to see what he was doing. As I did so I saw two glass columns with a strange liquid in it. Floating in it were a skeleton and zombie._

_Then I saw him pull a lever. Then the electric shocks came in rapid succession. I screamed _

_as he smiled in delight. After a good few minutes the shocks were over. Or so I thought. He then injected something into my side. Then I was in for another treatment of electric shocks. This time I blacked out…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:

POV: Jordan

I woke up to the sight of Candice treating my wounds. I saw Benjamin pacing back and forth behind her thinking deeply. We were silent as we ate breakfast.

"I have a plan," Candice said.

"Let's hear it," I said.

"First we need about 96 diamonds."

"WHAT?" Benjamin and I shouted. They were the hardest things to find. 96 of them was overkill.

"Then we can make full sets of armor and tools and then enchant them at my place." said Candice.

"It's a long shot getting all those diamonds, but it would be worth it." said Benjamin.

Benjamin made us all iron pickaxes and we tried to find a cave on the island. We found one that led straight down. We jumped onto the sides climbing down the rocky hill until we reached the bottom.

"Okay boys, let the pro show you how it's done," said Candice pushing us aside.

She began mining into the wall and quickly branched out into several lanes. She instructed us on digging in a specific pattern of tunnels and breaks. Soon enough Benjamin found 8 diamonds in the first hour. By the time we got hungry and asked Benjamin for the lunch he had packed we had already gotten 48 diamonds.

We worked hard the rest of the day looking for diamonds. By the time Candice and I turned in we had accomplished our goal. Benjamin stayed up the rest of the night making us our armor and tools.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6:

POV: Candice

I woke up to a loud explosion. Jordan ran to the door and looked out. He ran back to us with a look of fear on his eyes.

"It's like an army of mobs out there! We have to fight," he said.

We all hurried to put on our new set of armor and grab our weapons. We then opened the door and rushed out. Explosions and arrows were in every direction. Some how we managed to take out all of them with minimal to no injuries.

After several hours we found the exit to the cave. When we got outside we saw that it was about midday and we stopped at the tree to eat lunch before I led them to my old house.

I looked at the old attire of my house, a simple setup with a bed, work table, furnace, and chests. I walked over to a trapdoor in the corner. I opened it and climbed down the ladder. We were now in the enchanting room.

I asked Jordan and Benjamin to give me all the tools and armor they wanted to be enchanted. I took a deep breath and put them on the ground by the enchantment table. I selected an enchantment in the book and assigned each piece an enchantment. I gave them a while to rest before I returned them to Benjamin and Jordan.

We headed back to the tree in silence. It was now getting dark. When we took the last turn we saw them. This time it was not just a few, it was a true army. They stood in several rows, and began walking towards us. They stood in mixed rows alternating between skeletons and zombies. We were bombarded by arrows from the skeletons.

I strategically got rid of the skeletons first before I began slaying the zombies. Just as the first wave of zombies and skeletons had been slain the next hit hard. This time they had re-organized themselves into a much more protective format. The zombies stood around the skeletons in a hope to stop us from going any further.

We had to take care of all the zombies while being hit by arrows and then get the skeletons. The process was painful as the next few waves did the same exact thing. That began to get on my nerves until I saw what was coming next.

There were another 5 waves all decked out in full iron armor. The zombies this time were charging for us. We rushed forward to meet them and the clash was on. They too had swords and were going to use them. I did a full spin slashing all the zombies near me to the ground.

They began to converge on me. I swung my sword and was fairly accurate at sending them crashing to the ground. We re-grouped before the next wave of them came at us. Benjamin gave us all golden apples.

"Where did you get those?" asked Jordan.

"I made these from the gold I found in the caves," he replied.

I looked upon the next wave as they came towards us. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded. One of the waves had came from behind us to get us. We were driven to each other's backs, it was do or die.

I saw my section clear up as a zombie with full enchanted diamond armor came towards me. The others were dealing with the remaining horde. I walked forward to the zombie. He looked at me and snarled.

I attempted to hit him. He deflected the blow with his sword. I sensed he was no ordinary zombie. No he was the one assigned leader of the group. I tried to hit him again several times in rapid succession, but he blocked each and every single blow.

He struck back, and I too deflected the blows. He slammed my sword harshly and I took a step back from the force. We were in gridlock, neither side giving in. I remembered a trick I had used once before. I smiled and took another step back.

I released my sword from the gridlock and took one more step back. The zombie hadn't seen this coming and I easily gained a hit to his sword wielding arm. I then followed with a swift uppercut and he was knocked back from the force. I then jumped up and tried to end him but he still fought back. He began slashing back at me, as for I was unprepared.

He got off a few painful hits to my shoulder. I felt the enchantments in his sword making the pain worse. I was not deterred by this and I hit back with a great force. We struggled getting hits off on each other occasionally. I stepped back as he hit me in the chest. I took a step back and felt the old wound re-open. I was really running low, when I remembered the golden apple.

I ate the whole thing in one bite and felt my wounds heal instantaneously. The world slowed around me as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I hit him time after time, he was unearthly fast to block the blows but I persistently hit the same spot on his sword causing it to crack.

I charged forward releasing a devastating slice that shattered his sword. He looked at me in as close to a look a zombie can make to shock. I hit the helmet off his head with my next blow and performed a flying leap stabbing my sword through his skull. I triumphantly kicked his head and it rolled into the ocean.

I suddenly heard a huge amount of hisses as we were literally blown away by the creeper army that had formed and was now heading for us. We merely rode the wave out as the creepers killed themselves from their own explosions.

Then we saw a new army of skeletons slowly marching towards us. They fired in unison creating raining arrow storms. We charged forward smashing them into pieces, even with the armor you could still hit them in such away they shattered.

When we thought the battle was over with we began to head towards the tree. We couldn't have been more wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7:

POV: Candice

As we headed in towards the tree we saw that the jungle was on fire. We couldn't do anything as the forest burnt to the ground. Benjamin looked disheartened.

"It's okay, we can rebuild once this whole ordeal is over," I said trying to cheer him up. He smiled up at me and sniffed. We began to head to my place for the night when lightning struck all around us and a ring of fire surrounded us. We were trapped in the center of a sabotage.

I saw the shadowed faces of the zombies as they began to walk through the fire, not taking any damage. We all fought them off and wondered what was going to happen. We couldn't make anything out now, it was too dark to even detect movement. Lightning struck in a frenzy around us and we saw them approaching in the distance.

It was another army of zombies skeletons and creepers, this time they were sorted much differently. They looked as if the creepers were in front and the zombies in the back. I wondered what they could possibly be doing.

We braced ourselves as the explosions rocked us hard. The skeletons came next with enchanted bows. They fired one after the other in an eternal rain of power arrows. The pain stung whenever one hit you. We quickly ran to take them out, the wall of fire being the one hindrance that stopped us from immediately taking them out.

Next came the zombies. We killed them in the same way as before, but now they had much more powerful swords as Jordan found out the hard way. He was sent flying by a zombie into another crowd just by one hit. By the time the zombies was finally over, the jungle was almost completely burnt save a few trees near the circle.

The circle did not disappear and we wondered why it hadn't, after all we had destroyed all the mobs the man had to offer, right? Wrong, on those remaining trees I saw a frightening sight. There were more skeletons about to drop down.

Before I could warn Jordan and Benjamin, they dropped.

Total chaos ensued. They weren't equipped with bows any more, they held long swords, and were riding on spiders. The spiders jumped jumped down onto our heads. We managed to slay the skeletons quickly but the spiders bit hard. As we finished off the rest of the army, we saw the sun come up and the ring of fire finally burnt itself out.

We walked over to my place exhausted from our night of "fun". We set up a few beds and immediately went to sleep. It was safe here, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8:

POV: Aurelia

I woke up to see that I was floating in a strange green liquid. I didn't seem to even need to breathe in this liquid. That's when I noticed what I looked like. I had no arms and 4 stubby legs. I had a coat of thick mossy green fur. I was a creeper. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else there. I saw a skeleton and zombie in some other tubes. I thumped my head into the glass to get their attention. When they looked at me I heard voices in my head.

_Hello fellow prisoner, can you hear me? _I nodded. _Great, now that we were turned into mobs we can't talk normally, we have to talk psychically to speak. Give it a try._

I thought as hard as I could, since I didn't know what to say, so I said: _Testing… 123 Can you hear me? _I saw the skeleton nod it's head. _Yes I heard you, you're doing a good job._

_What about this place? Where are we? _I said.

_This place is a laboratory where that man injected us with a type of genetically engineered DNA and he used the electric table to turn us into mobs. He's known as Herobrine. _said the skeleton, _By the way, my name is Belle, and his name is Icarus._

_Nice to meet you _said Icarus in a gruff voice.

_What can I do to help Jordan and my friends find us and rescue us? _I asked.

_Nothing, you have to rely on them to find you. _said Belle.

_If we mobs can contact each other telepathically, then can we talk to humans in the same way? _I asked.

_I've only seen this happen once, and it was between an enderman, and a blaze, they were both rejected to their own separate dimensions, the end and nether respectively. _said Belle.

_Nether?__End?_I asked.

_The Nether is literally the definition of hell, it has big pools of lava and fortresses where the mobs have long since taken over. The place is a wasteland full of Netherrack and sand made from people's very own souls. __The end is a land filled with yellow stone and endermen_said Icarus.

I heard a man walk over and flip a switch. We were zapped with electric shocks and a needle extracted something from our sides. Then I passed out from the amounts of electricity passing through me.

POV: Jordan

_I was floating around in a world that seemed like a void. The sky and ground were black and there was a feeling of weightlessness. I wandered around the place looking to see why I was here._

_I looked around and saw the world turning white. I saw a figure in the distance walking towards me. I couldn't make out who it was at this distance. I concluded that whoever they were was looking for me._

_I walked towards the person. I soon could make out that the figure was Aurelia. I ran forward to her. We hugged in silence. When I let go she stepped back and started to say something._

"_Jordan, come save us, we're trapped in the volcano on the far side of the island, from the tree." Aurelia said._

"_The tree's been burned by the mobs," I said._

"_So where are you now?"_

"_We're in Candice's house."_

"_She has a house?"_

"_Yeah, remember the incident, that was the house she ran to."_

_The world became even brighter and our voices became fainter and fainter, she was telling me of what to do, but no matter what I did, I couldn't hear her._


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Jordan

I woke up in a cold sweat. Benjamin and Candice were hunched over me looking at me. They seemed a bit frightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were… talking to someone in your sleep?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes?" I said. Had I really actually talked to her in my sleep?

"Aurelia?" asked Candice.

"Yes," I said.

"What did she say?" asked Candice.

"She's in the volcano, with the man."

"The volcano? Are you sure?" asked Benjamin.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, let's go."

We climbed to the top of the volcano and peered cautiously over the edge. I saw a boiling pool of magma. The heat was intense, but there was nothing abnormal about it. I looked frantically trying to find any evidence.

"Uh, do you think it could be inside?" I said hopefully. We searched the edges for any signs of a tunnel or an entrance. I looked around frantically, I desperately needed to find something. I saw a strange bump on the wall and pushed it. A pathway opened up into the volcano.

I ran to find the others and silently motioned for them to follow me. We ran into the base as silent as possible not wanting to let the man know we were there. We passed by a room full of gadgets and equipment, in the center was a table with straps on it. I shuddered, it looked like a torture device.

The next room was locked and we couldn't get in. We walked toward to see a large room this time, there were a zombie, skeleton, and creeper trapped in the glass. They hit the glass and we looked at them. They hit the glass again, the creeper especially. I looked around ignoring them trying to find any traces of Aurelia. The mobs hit the glass as hard as they could trying to get out, no doubt to murder us.

"Ha, fools!" I heard a gruff voice say. I looked around to see the owner and saw the man standing, blocking our exit.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"There in this very room, in fact they've been trying to contact you this whole time." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Candice.

"My name is… Herobrine."

Herobrine charged at me at incredible speeds. I drew my sword to block the blow at just the right time. The impact sent me back a few feet. He began to strike at me incredibly quickly. I blocked each blow before sending my own attacks. I struck him in the shoulder, and as he fell got a good hit to his chest.

He hit the floor hard. He roared in fury and I felt the whole structure shake. The tiles covering the ceiling fell away revealing a thin glass dome. I noticed under the floor, the tiles had disappeared too.

We felt a huge impact as the sphere smashed against the far wall of the volcano. Lava began pouring into the room. He got up and threw Candice and Benjamin to the floor as he wheeled a cart full of equipment over to the locked room.

I ran over trying to stop him but he was too quick, he slammed the door closed before I could get in. The matter at hand now was to escape before we were burned by lava. Benjamin, Candice and I ran as the volcano shook hard.

We jumped out of the passage and scrambled down the volcano as there was a deafening explosion. We looked back for only a few seconds. The volcano was now erupting and the sky turned black.

There was a large earthquake as a plume of black ash jettisoned out of the volcano at high velocities rubbing against each other to create static. We heard as lightning struck nearby from the ash.

Another explosion followed and I felt something large hit the ground beside us. I turned to see the volcano was blowing itself to pieces. A large chunk of the volcano had crashed to earth behind us. The force I felt on my body was incredible, the shockwave traveled through the ground and I was sent flying off my feet.

The volcano leaked lava all over the ground and spread into the ocean, where it turned into obsidian. We stayed in our mines that night as the ash rained over the land we once had called home.


	12. Chapter 12

POV: Aurelia

We were awoken to a shock of electricity. We were now in someplace I had never been before, the End. I had a good view of the window from where I was propped up. I saw a void and a huge number of endermen outside.

We had been so close to free, but then again, being mobs they had no clue we were trapped. _So close… _said Icarus disappointedly. I smiled and said to him gently. They'll come back, I'll tell them to if they're not trying to find us already.

I wished I could have talked to Jordan while he was awake, if I could, he would have surely rescued us and put an end to our suffering.

POV: Jordan

_I woke up in the void once again I wandered for a short time before the skies turned white again. I looked to see where she was coming from and rushed over to her._

"_Hey Jordan," she said._

"_Where were you guys in that room?" I asked_

"_We were the mobs, Herobrine, he did it to us."_

_That shocked me so hard I nearly woke up. I realized what I was about to do and stopped immediately._

"_Where are you now?" I asked._

"_The End."_

"_The End? What does that mean?"_

_Before she could respond, the world grew even brighter. I realized we were about to wake up and said farewell to her as reality took over._

POV: Jordan

I awoke to see Candice patting me on the shoulder. I saw the sympathetic look on her face as the memories of the events of the day before struck me and I suddenly felt very depressed. During breakfast I discussed what she had told me.

"What does 'The End' mean?" I asked Benjamin.

"It's the place the endermen live," said Benjamin.

"Endermen?"

"They're tall black things that wander around this dimension at night. They're really harmless unless you look into their eyes."

"So how do we get there?" I asked Benjamin.

"We have to get Eyes of Ender, to do that we need to kill some endermen, and get Blaze Powder from blazes in the Nether. Given the volcano formed a bunch of new obsidian, I suggest we go there first."

We headed over to where the volcano had erupted and saw the ocean had a layer of black blocks over where it had once been. We mined using our diamond pickaxes and quickly gathered enough obsidian for the portal.

Benjamin made a structured rectangular portal that looked like what you would use to go between dimensions. Once done Benjamin proceeded to light the portal on fire. The fire wrapped around the edges and then the inside of the portal turned purple. We all stepped in together and held our breath. The world around us warped and turned purple before we were aware we were traveling between the dimensions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear readers,**

**This story is done for now, I will hopefully be able to complete it when my schedule clears up... As for now, it's over...**

**Sincerely,**

** Cup Of Java**


End file.
